


Of Soldiers and Cowboys

by Danjo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo
Summary: Talon AU, Gabriel kidnapped Jack and made him into a Talon operative by brainwashing him. Now that Overwatch is being called into action again, Talon wants to keep it from happening and send out their two best men to get information. They find Jesse McCree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleoKhaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/gifts).



> I dedicate this piece of filthy fanfiction to my very good friend and sinner in arms. I love you, girl and I’m so happy we could bond in this otherwise very shitty year lol! I’m really happy I was able to infect you with this fandom (and amazing game) so that I was able to write something about our OT3 ;)
> 
> It’s for your special day and I hope this li’l piece of fiction brightens it just a bit more. Wish I could actually be with you hehe! 
> 
> Love, T

When news of his former Deadlock gang friend Charlie Peckins reached him, Jesse couldn’t believe it has been so long already. Apparently, he was still at large, still causing trouble and stealing whatever weapons he could. After his time with Overwatch, Jesse successfully managed to leave the life of crime behind him, even though the public wasn’t aware of that. Random people’s opinions of him wasn’t something he particularly cared about, but he felt he needed to put an end to Peckin’s thievery. He couldn’t believe the man was still around on Route 66, their old hideout. After a few days of research he had managed to track him down to an old abandoned factory building somewhere in the desert. 

He would try his luck in the morning, for now he needed to put his head on a pillow and get some shuteye. Entering the establishment called  _ Midnight Special _ , the first thing he went for was the bar. It was a small inn held in a vintage saloon kind of style. He felt right at home. The drinks were easing him into a mellow mood and looking around he noticed a pretty redhead coming his way. Everything about her screamed prostitute, and that was just what he needed at the moment. 

“Evenin’ handsome.” She batted her lashes at him, leaned against the bar and asked him how he was doing tonight. Jesse smiled his most charming smile, removed his hat and asked her if she wanted a drink. The woman had a better idea though and after a few exchanged whispers, Jesse asked the bartender for a room. With the keys in hand, they made their way to the living area upstairs. 

Their clothes soon littered the floor and both were down to their underwear as they made out on the single bed in the small dimly lit room. 

“Hmm, darlin’ you feel so nice.” Jesse complimented her and kissed down her neck to her breasts, feeling them with his hands through her lacy bra. Just when he reached around her to unclasp it, the door burst open and two men came barging in. They were wearing black clothing and...masks?

“Out.” One of the men told the woman gruffly and she hurriedly got off the bed, collected her clothes and left. Jesse tried and reached for Peacekeeper, but the other man stepped forward menacingly before he could take a step. He settled back uneasily on top of the bed. 

“None of that,  _ vaquero _ .” Jesse stilled. That voice, albeit weirdly distorted, sounded so familiar. He looked between the two men. The one who had stepped forward and spoken was wearing a white skeletal mask, surrounded by a black hood, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, metallic claws on the end of his fingers. The other man, who was still standing at the door, had white hair and was wearing a mask with an orange visor on his face, it was glowing in the semi dark of the room. Both had guns holstered at their hips. He was not only outnumbered, but in a really stupid situation altogether with Peacekeeper out of reach. He needed to play this cool. 

“Your mommas didn’t teach you it’s impolite not to introduce yourselves?” Stalling them seemed like the best choice at the moment, it was also good to know who he was dealing with.

“I knew we’d find you here. Right where I picked up all those years ago.” The man in front of him said darkly, chuckling behind that mask. Jesse’s eyes went wide as he realized that this was his old commander from his Blackwatch days. His  _ dead _ commander, Gabriel Reyes. 

“But—” Jesse stammered. “But you’re dead.” That was when the man before him removed his mask and Jesse could see his face, once dark skin now ashen, his features marred by scars and his irises surrounded by a ring of fiery red. There was also dark mist rising from his very being, partially shrouding him. It was terrifying. 

“I am, kid.” Reyes answered and all Jesse could think was  _ damn _ ,  _ I’m not a kid anymore _ when he heard his old nickname. Clenching his metallic fist, he collected himself. His old mentor certainly  _ looked _ the part. What ever happened to him? Now that the mask was gone, his voice had taken on a more natural timbre, but it was still dark and gravelly. 

“What do you want?” Jesse asked them impatiently, why wouldn't they just cut to the chase already? He was getting nervous. 

“Simple.” Reyes mimicked the stance from the other man at the door and crossed his arms. “We want information on Overwatch.” Jesse only stared at him. Why would  _ he _ know more about it than Reyes? He had left long before the explosion in the headquarters that had led to the disbandment of Overwatch. Jesse McCree should be the last person anyone came to to get information on it.

With a cocky smile, Jesse told them as much and went to get his clothes, but he walked straight into the barrel of a sizeable shotgun. Raising his hands in surrender, Jesse backed up until he sat on the bed again. “I thought Overwatch was done?” He asked Reyes. “It was disbanded years ago. As you know.”

The other man only shrugged. “That’s what we thought, too. But it seems your monkey friend Winston had other plans.” He ended his sentence with a sneer. “He sent out a call to all former Overwatch agents.” Reyes looked down Jesse’s body. “Including you.” 

Jesse swallowed. If they thought that he was lying and he knew about it, they would do whatever it took to get that information. This was a tricky situation to diffuse.  _ Stay calm and collected _ , he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he asked “What makes you think I’d even go back there. I left on purpose, remember?” That was a compelling argument, he thought, and now it was his turn to cross his arms. But his eyes were still level with the gun in his face. 

Reyes frowned. Then he hit Jesse on the side of his head with the gun and quickly proceeded to crowd him flat onto the bed. “Don’t insult my intelligence, McCree.” He spat at him, pressing the gun to his temple painfully. “I know you’re still the little punk from before, who is eager to deliver  _ justice _ and  _ peace.  _

“Gabe.” The gruff voice made the man above Jesse still for a moment, then the gun was being lifted away. The one who had spoken came forward in a few powerful strides to stop next to Reyes. Gingerly rubbing his face where he had been hit, Jesse propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing the two men cautiously. 

“Don’t make this unnecessarily hard for you.” The white haired man told Jesse, _be reasonable_ is what he meant. The hit to his head throbbed uncomfortably, and quite frankly, he was done with this fucked up interrogation. 

“Even if I knew something, why would I tell  _ you _ ?” Enough was enough! “You’re with Talon, aren’t you?” It was obvious from the way they were dressed and their interest in Overwatch. “You’re a bunch of terrorists.”

Reyes grunted and the sound put Jesse on edge, he was hyper aware now that he was almost naked and basically defenseless. The tension in the room was palpable, one wrong move and he was as good as dead. “Alright, alright. You got me at a disadvantage here.” He said while motioning to his state of undress. “But I really don’t know anything about this. So why don’t you  _ gentlemen _ go and look for someone who does and—” but he couldn’t finish because a clawed hand shot forward and wrapped itself around his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. Billows of black mist emerged from his ex-mentor, and with narrowed eyes he hissed in Jesse’s face. 

“You listen to me now, boy.”  _ Oh, here we go again _ , Jesse thought. “If you think for one minute that I’m buying your crap, you must think me a colossal fool.” Reyes pressed closer. “And I am no fool,  _ cabrón _ .” Breathing was hard, the hand pressed firmly and unforgivingly around his windpipe, Jesse bared his teeth at him and brought his own hands up to pry Reyes’ away. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. His knee found its way into Reyes’ stomach and he managed to dislodge the bulky man from him but before he could so much as roll off the bed, a new weight landed on top of him and he was wrestled face first to the ground. 

It was the white haired man, his visor glowed ominously at him when he glanced around, his hands were held in a firm grip behind him and a knee pressed painfully into the small of his back. “Get off!” Jesse grunted and struggled, but it was useless. Like it was nothing, he was lifted up before the man and was still held in his grip, his arms snaked around his in a secure lock. When he looked up he saw Reyes advancing on him again, hand extended to wrap around his throat once more. He kept pushing forward until Jesse was pressed between the bodies of the two men, Reyes’ breath in his face. Now that was uncomfortable, he felt their clothing rubbing against his skin and he shivered. With a menacing smile, that showed off his white canines, Reyes leaned in, his smile fading when he got ever closer until his lips pressed against Jesse’s. 

To say he was startled would have been the understatement of the century. He was paralyzed, this turn of events was something he absolutely wouldn’t have bet on. He stared straight ahead into the red eyes in front of him, blurred by their proximity but still glowing. Finally, he decided he didn’t want any of that and moved to break away but found that he was unable to. A burning spread inside his chest, moving to his arms and throat, then it was replaced by coldness. He felt like the air was being sucked from his lungs, his vision went black and he felt like passing out from the numbness in his body. 

Just then his former mentor pulled away and Jesse was finally able to breathe again, at least a little. He had collapsed into the man behind him, his knees had given out. With wide eyes he stared at Reyes, who had a look of pure bliss on his face. “Already swooning I see.” He mocked Jesse and licked his bottom lip. 

“What—” Jesse was still fighting for breath. “What the hell was that?” He was trembling, looking up at Reyes from his slumped position in the white haired man’s arms. 

“I just savored a bit of your soul.” Reyes said casually, tracing Jesse’s cheek with a sharp claw. Speechless, Jesse stared at him. It had certainly felt like something had been sucked out of him, something from his very being. Reyes wasn’t lying.  The hair on the back of his neck rose in apprehension.

“You consume souls now?” Jesse laughed humorlessly. “Stealin’ lollies from babies ain’t enough anymore?” His voice trembled only a little.  This was so absurd. 

Black mist rolled off of Reyes in dark and gloomy waves, brushing cooly against Jesse’s skin. 

“Talon pays me so well for doing this.” A claw was pushing at Jesse’s lips, dipping past and scratching along the sensitive tissue of the inside. “But I’d do it for free.”

Jesse sneered and tried to twist his head away, but the man behind him held fast. “Now,” Reyes continued like nothing happened. “Tell us where the new Overwatch base is.” Leaning back in dangerously close, he whispered. “Or should I have another taste of your scrumptious soul?”

“Fuck you.” Jesse had had enough, he didn’t want to feel this hopelessness and numbness again, but he hated Reyes too much at this point. 

“Don’t give me ideas,  _ pendejo _ .” The older man countered, then looked over Jesse’s shoulder. “Jack.” Was all he said to the man behind him and Jesse felt his stomach drop.  _ Jack? No way, it can’t be…  _ But before he could think more on it, he was pushed toward the bed again and fell into the sheets on his stomach. After a brief struggle, he was propped up against Jack’s lap, his arms once again trapped in a secure grip. The powerful legs of the man behind him were bracketing him and he could feel his cold belt buckle press against his back. When he looked up he could see the underside of his captor’s face, or at least what was covered by the mask he wore. He had to know. 

“Jack Morrison?” He asked tentatively and the man only nodded. Damnit, this couldn’t be true. “How can you be with Talon?” Jesse was appalled. “They are everything you ever stood against. Everyone looked up to you.” Jack only grunted and kept looking ahead. “Hell,  _ I _ looked up to you.” Why did this feel like such a betrayal? Finding out his former mentor, who may have been a giant asshole, was working with a terrorist organization should have shook him more. But seeing Jack Morrison, the poster boy of Overwatch, working alongside Reyes was somehow like a slap to his face. 

“Yeah, yeah we got it. He was the fucking hero of the nation.” Reyes sounded annoyed as he crawled over Jesse, straddling his legs. “So good and  _ noble _ .” He reached over to Jack, brushing his claws along the other’s mask. “Not anymore.” Jesse heard a click and a hissing sound. Then the mask was being removed and he was holding his breath. Long scars ran along Jack’s face, his ice blue eyes looked hard and dull, but his overall features were still handsome and he remembered the times he used to imagine what those soft lips would feel like against his. 

He felt like sobbing. “What happened to you?” He asked Jack in a small voice, but he got no answer. Jack did look down at him then and feeling the other’s stare on him made him uneasy. 

Suddenly he felt Reyes hook his claws inside the waistband of his underwear and out of instinct Jesse started struggling again, trying to buck the man above him off to no avail. “Stop it!” Jesse yelled at him, but Reyes only smiled. 

“Are you scared,  _ cowboy _ ?’ Hell yeah, he was scared. Who wouldn’t be if they were assaulted by two masked men and stripped down? His underwear was being dragged over his legs and he felt himself blush in embarrassment. 

“This doesn’t change the fact that—ah!” Jesse gasped when Reyes slid his hands up the insides of his thighs. “That I don’t know anything about this recall.” Shit, what was he doing? 

Reyes smiled. “I know.” So the bastard knew that Jesse didn’t have a clue, he was only toying with him at this point. Anger boiled inside him. 

“Then fuck off!” He hissed through his teeth and his breath hitched while Reyes caressed his legs and abdomen. 

“Not yet.” Reyes said darkly. Oh man, this didn’t bode well. 

“What do you want then?” Jesse was scared of the answer, but he felt like talking could make a difference in the outcome of this night. Reyes settled above him like a storm cloud, dark and impending.

“How about I show you?” The Talon mercenary said and bent down to lick across Jesse’s chest, up to his neck and towards his cheek.  _ Oh god. _ This was spiralling out of control, fast. Just before he could reach his lips again, Jesse turned his head to the side but Reyes gripped his chin and moved it back towards him.  _ He’s gonna suck my soul again, _ he thought fearfully. 

When their lips almost touched again, Jesse couldn’t help the whimper escaping him, a small “No.” following. But they did connect, Jesse held his breath in anticipation of what was inevitable to follow. It took him a few seconds to realize that Reyes was not, in fact sucking his soul this time. He was simply kissing him. Relief was quickly followed by indignation, then apprehension at the possibility that Reyes might change his mind after all. Jesse pressed his head back into Jack's chest and through the kiss his fists clenched behind him, grabbing some of the material of Jack’s shirt, but he didn’t care at the moment. Claws were running over his chest and shoulders, making him shiver violently. 

This seemed to answer the question of what they wanted with him, though. He felt leaden. He was going to get gang raped by his former commanders.  _ Shit _ . He had hoped through all this that it might end well for him but he seemed to have been wrong. He felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears but damn, he wouldn’t cry in front of these fuckers. Reyes broke the kiss and Jesse breathed hard, his throat constricted on a lump that had formed there. “Oh,  _ cariño _ , you’re so sweet for me.” Reyes laughed snidely and brushed his thumb over Jesse’s wet lips. “Like a little lamb, so docile.” 

“Piss off!” Jesse spat at him, twisting in Jack’s grip. He wasn’t being docile at all, he was passive. It was the only kind of resistance he could offer. 

“It sounds like you’re not interested in my advances.”  _ Damn right I am not, _ Jesse thought. “But I know for a fact that you had a thing for our strapping strike commander Morrison.” Reyes looked up at Jack and then back down at his former charge. Jesse frowned at him. “Maybe I should let him do this, hm? After all, Jack has been very eager to prove his loyalty.” He bent forward and whispered hotly in Jesse’s ear. “Would you like that, Jesse?”

_ Don’t give him a reaction _ , he thought and huffed. “What?” It was spoken so toneless, there was no doubt left that Reyes was talking bull. But the other only smirked. 

“Don’t try and deny it, boy. I saw the look on your face when I addressed Jack back then. You were smitten with him, weren’t you?” A claw ran along his cheek. “I’d be jealous if I felt anything in my cold, dead heart.” A small laugh followed, then he got up on his knees and reached above Jesse’s head to pull Jack into a kiss. It was uncomfortable to witness this, Jesse felt like a voyeur. How weird was that? Once they were done kissing, Reyes looked down at Jesse and tipped his head up by his chin. “So who’s it gonna be, cariño?” Damn, was he really going to make him choose who was going to have a go at him?

“Jack would never do that.” Jesse countered, but his confidence waned when he saw the look of joy on Reye’s face. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Reyes purred, then he addressed the white haired man again. “Jack?” Suddenly, Jesse was pushed forward and up so he settled back into Jack’s lap properly, he could feel the other man’s crotch against his bare ass. His arms were held by only one arm now and the other came around him to tuck his hair behind his ear, then it went down and took his dick in hand. Jesse gasped, blushing all over his body. Jack fondled him a bit, then he breathed on his neck and softly bit his earlobe. It was unfair, he couldn’t hold back the small moan bubbling up from deep inside him, it felt too good. His dick was already standing at full attention, it apparently had no qualms about who was doing the touching or the circumstances it happened under.    


Jack was working him expertly, hitting all the sweet spots. Jesse didn’t stand a chance, he whined in pleasure and distress, and tossed his head back on Jack’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He exhaled. That’s when he felt another hand on him, wandering up his neck and grabbing the back of his head to bring it forward. Lips met his, and this time Jesse was too far gone to care who he was kissing, his mouth went slack and Reyes drank up all the desperate sounds he made. Had he been more himself in this situation, he would have died of shame. As it was, all he could do was try to hold on to his last bit of coherency. There were hands everywhere, on his dick, in his hair, on his chest. Stroking, exploring,  _ manipulating _ . All of it brought him closer to the brink, but he really didn’t want to come undone before these men. 

He didn’t have to worry about that, though. Reyes drew back and barked a sharp “Enough.” and all the stroking stopped. Jesse had to bite his lip to keep from crying out for more, his ragged breathing was too loud for his own ears. Bleary eyed, he squinted at the older man in front of him, noticing that a little bit of color had risen on his sallow cheeks and lips. The red fire in his eyes had grown in intensity, reminding Jesse of the fact that this was not the same person from his Blackwatch days. He took a deep breath.

“Why are you doing this if you know that I have no information for you?” Jesse’s lip was quivering, Jack’s hand was still wrapped around his dick and he could feel it with every beat of his heart. Holding his hips still was a tremendous effort at the moment, it would have been so easy to thrust into that warm fist wrapped so perfectly around him. 

“You know,” Reyes looked to be deep in thought. “I just want to give Talon all their money's  worth.”  _ Yeah right _ . He traced his own lip with a forefinger. “They paid me in advance.”

Jesse seethed. “How is  _ this  _ helping Talon?” His nostrils flared and he felt Jack adjust his grip on his arms to keep him still.

“While this mission  _ was  _ about getting intel on Overwatch, it is also Jack’s first mission since his  _ reconditioning _ .” Reyes’ eyes were soft when he looked at the man behind Jesse, he would have described them as loving if he hadn’t known Reyes to be a cold hearted asshole.

“What have you done to him?” Jesse’s voice faltered towards the end and he wasn’t even sure if he actually wanted to know. The images that came to mind were anything but pleasant, and imagining  _ Jack  _ in them was even more painful. 

“Don’t fret, Jack is still himself.” Reyes paused. “Mostly.” Then he started unbuckling his hooded coat. “Just imagine him as he was, only with less...” The coat fell off, revealing a tight black shirt underneath. Reyes made a vague hand gesture. “...morals.” Seeing his former commander in his old getup brought back memories. Reyes had always been an attractive man, the broad shoulders, narrow waist, and muscled thighs had been the cause for many a recruit’s affections. Jesse had been consciously avoiding to develop a crush on the man, though. The one he had harboured had been bad enough, commander Morrison had been out of his league. 

“I am still waiting for your answer.” Reyes reminded Jesse while he peeled the shirt off of himself. Trying to swallow around his suddenly dry throat, Jesse became aware of Jack behind him and the thoughts running wild of him pinning him down and having his way with him both terrified and aroused him. Jack should have been the obvious choice, but then again, he wasn't really himself. This felt more like Jesse taking advantage of Jack, than the other way around. Steeling his resolve, Jesse looked his old commander in the eyes. 

“You.” He told him with conviction and kept staring at the man. The black mist that constantly emanated from Reyes rose even quicker than before, his white teeth flashed and he fucking  _ growled _ , then fell onto Jesse like a predator. Bites and scratches landed on his body wherever the older man could reach, but Jesse managed to stay quiet. He bit his lip when Reyes clamped down on his neck and pulled his hips down, even Jack removed his hand from his dick. The older man forced his way in between Jesse’s legs and pressed his groin against his naked ass. A sizeable bulge was poking through Reyes’ pants, making the cowboy gasp and shiver. 

“Have I finally managed to shut you up?” Reyes rasped in his ear while his hands were busy unbuckling the belt around his pants. Jesse felt leather brush against his thigh and he flinched. Reyes removed his belt and snaked it through his hands, regarding it with a strange expression.  _ Oh. Oh fuck _ . Looking at Jack again, Reyes only nodded and Jesse found himself on his front, his arms extended above his head. Jack’s legs were still surrounding his sides, and Jesse’s arms lay above the thighs in a mock embrace around Jack’s waist while his wrists were held in gloved fists. He was face to face with the man’s crotch now, so he opted to let his head fall into the sheets instead. 

A clawed finger ran along his spine, further down until it disappeared and was replaced by the brush of the belt instead, its buckle tinkling forebodingly. His whole body tensed, but the first strike still came as a shock, even though it wasn’t particularly hard. Then the next followed and more, always harder than the previous one, and by the tenth strike Jesse had difficulty to keep from crying out, he was breathing hard and shaking. His lower back and ass were already on fire, how many more did Reyes plan to mete out? Three more strikes later and he heard rustling behind him, cool air brushed along his abused skin and Jesse could have wept with the relief it provided. However, it was short lived. A weight settled on top of him, pressing into the burning pain, eliciting a yelp from him. 

“Not a single sound when I lashed you, but some skin on skin contact and you give me  _ this _ .” Reyes rolled his hips against Jesse’s backside and Jesse could feel that the older man’s pants were gone. The pain flared up anew and he tried not to react again, but he just couldn’t help it, a pained moan escaped him and he buried his face in the sheets in shame, his hands balled into fists on either side of Jack. The next thing Jesse heard was a dull thud, something landed on the bed and before he had to look for what it was his question was answered by warm, calloused hands on his back. Reyes must have removed his ridiculous clawed gloves. 

His hands stroked up along his neck until one fisted in his hair and pulled his head back sharply. He felt Reyes’ voice vibrate through him. “Tell me one thing before I take you.” Jesse trembled. “Why did you choose me?” He sounded genuinely curious and one part of Jesse didn’t want to indulge him, but he also wanted to let out the anger and frustration inside of him. 

“ ‘Cause I already hate  _ you _ .” Jesse said in a strained voice. Reyes hummed in thought. 

“Oh.” Jesse could hear the smile in Reyes’ exclamation. “I see. You think this a one time thing?” He pulled Jesse’s head back more so he could see into Jack’s face. “Once I’m done with you, good ol’ Jack will have his turn. Who knows, maybe we’ll fuck you all night long.” Jesse screwed his eyes shut. “We can do that, thanks to our soldier enhancement program.” Reyes laughed and let go of Jesse’s hair, his face fell back into Jack’s lap. Reyes seemed to be all business all of a sudden, Jesse found his legs spread quickly and a pillow was shoved underneath his lower abdomen. Then warm hands were traveling up his thighs and stopped to knead his abused buttocks, but Jesse was able to not give a reaction, even when his cheeks were spread and cool air was blown over his entrance. Something cold dribbled into his crack and the unexpected sensation made Jesse flinch, he reflexively pulled his arms back, but Jack held fast.

“Easy,  _ vaquero _ .” Reyes murmured in amusement and Jesse could have died of shame. What followed was a finger worming its way into his body, not bothered that Jesse’s muscles tried to keep it out as much as possible. He grunted when it breached a ring of muscle hidden deep inside of him, it burned uncomfortably. But Reyes kept thrusting it in and out, angling it in different ways until he added a second finger and pushed it in while Jesse hissed at the stretch. He felt so full already and Reyes only fucked him with two fingers. His fists clenched so hard, he felt his fingernails digging into his flesh on his human hand. He started to sweat, even though the room was comparatively cool. 

“This do anything for you?” Reyes asked in mock interest. Jesse didn’t answer. “No? How ‘bout this?” His fingers bent and touched something inside Jesse that had him shout in surprise, his back arched. That had felt...amazing. He was so screwed. “Ah,” Reyes chuckled darkly. “Found it.” And he kept brushing and pressing over that spot until Jesse couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. 

“Goddamnit, Reyes.” Jesse panted through clenched teeth. “You fucker!” It was too much, too humiliating. 

“Someone’s impatient.” Reyes rumbled and withdrew his fingers, leaving Jesse feeling strangely empty. He didn’t feel like that for long though, because what followed was a much bigger, blunter object prodding at his hole, while strong hands held his hips up. It kept pushing at him, Jesse thought it wouldn’t fit, it was too big for sure and he whined in distress. “No!” He yelped, but that was when the head of the cock slipped inside and Jesse cried out in pain. It burned, he felt stretched beyond comprehension. His whole body was so tense he was trembling, while sweat ran down his face and stung his eyes. 

Jack adjusted his grip on Jesse’s flesh and bone arm, it must have become slippery. Reyes had stopped moving for now, his hands felt hot against his skin and all Jesse wanted to do at that moment was to kill the man behind him. The familiar weight of Peacekeeper in his hand was the thing he missed the most right now. Concentrating on his breathing, Jesse opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by being pulled back onto Reyes dick. The only sound that left him was a breath that sounded like he had been punched in the stomach. Inhaling was difficult while he was being slowly impaled on that thick shaft. 

Then, finally, Reyes bottomed out while Jesse was a quivering, sweaty mess struggling not to hyperventilate. The man behind him let out a low moan and stroked along the bruised skin on his back. It hurt, his whole lower body felt like it was being simultaneously crushed and turned inside out. Jesse realized that this was it, he was completely under the other man’s control, free to do as he pleased. What an unfamiliar situation, Jesse felt something inside him break at the feeling of helplessness and utter defeat.  _ No fair _ , a thought chimed in.  _ It’s two against one _ . A wave of defiance rose up inside of him, releasing adrenaline into his system and he gritted his teeth, then forcefully pushed back into Reyes who grunted in surprise. 

“That all you got old man?” Jesse looked over his shoulder at him and even though he was still panting and shaking he managed to grin cockily. What he saw was surprise and confusion, but it was quickly covered up by lust in those fiery red eyes. Baring his teeth at Jesse, Reyes’ grip on him tightened. Jesse braced himself for the worst,  _ you and your big mouth _ , he berated himself. But what came wasn’t pain, not really. Instead, he could feel more skin on his back and a voice rasping into his ear. 

“Are you trying to make me hurt you like this, cariño?” He tsked with a hurt hum. “I didn’t realize you’re into that.” A bite to his earlobe. “Sure I can brutalize you if you want.” He thrust in him sharply and Jesse saw stars for a moment, clutching at the bed sheets in pain. He hissed and screwed his eye shut. Then he felt Reyes shift. “But,” he began. “Wouldn’t you rather have this?” His hips were pulled into a different position and then Reyes gave him another thrust, this time it was slower, more deliberate and hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Jesse’s breath cut short, he made no sound but Reyes kept his slow rolling of his hips, hitting his prostate over and over until Jesse moaned with the pleasure of it. “That’s it.” Reyes praised him and Jesse  _ blushed _ . Could this get any more humiliating? He could feel his cock throbbing between his legs against the pillow he was being rubbed against with every push from behind. 

Jesse’s moaning and writhing wasn’t leaving Jack unaffected either, he could see the tent in the pants directly in front of his face. Diverting his gaze was his only option right now, so he looked up in morbid curiosity to see hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. He was speechless, the face above him wasn’t as stoic and indifferent as before, ice blue eyes were piercing right into his soul. Mesmerized, Jesse kept staring, then a particularly hard thrust sent him forward into Jack, smacking his face in the man’s abdomen. It was rock hard and radiating warmth, the older man’s crotch now directly underneath his nose. Suddenly Reyes’ hand was pushing his face down and into the tent in Jack’s pants. The man in front of him grunted while Jesse’s cheek was being forcefully rubbed against the cock. 

A dark laugh sounded behind Jesse and Reyes stopped his movements for the time being. “Just listen to Jack.” He rasped in his ear. “You’ve got him all messed up.” And he continued to rub Jesse’s face against Jack’s cock, while Jack was tightening his grip on Jesse’s wrists in concentration. “I think there’s something he wants to do.” He whispered hotly, then Jesse’s arms were pushed behind his back, crossed and held securely in a vice like grip in one hand while Reyes’ other hand took hold of his hair once more, pulling Jesse up until he was upright, sitting in the older man’s lap, still impaled on his cock. Reyes spoke over Jesse’s shoulder, addressing Jack. “Come here,  _ mi amor _ .”

Jack tucked his legs underneath himself and propped up on his knees, then he came closer to stop in front of Jesse, his hands cradling the younger man’s face. He looked intently in his eyes and Jesse couldn’t look away while his face came towards him. He was so handsome... _ fuck!  _ He felt his heart skip a beat when their lips finally touched, timid at first, but soon Jesse caved and opened his mouth to feel Jack’s tongue entering and licking sensually over his own. Jack’s thumbs softly wiped at his cheeks and that was when Jesse noticed the tears falling from his eyes. No, no,  _ no _ …when did he get so emotional? Why now? His brows furrowed and his arms twitched, itching to be free but Reyes held him firmly. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” Jack’s deep and husky voice vibrated through him. “You’re doing great.” That only made Jesse sob in response, trying to hide his face by turning it to the side but Jack held him gently in place. 

“Jack,” The little whisper was lost when Jack leaned in again to kiss him once more. Apparently, this was Reyes’ cue to keep going. All the embarrassing noises Jesse made were muffled by lips on his, but not for long. He could feel the man behind tuck his hair behind his ear and reach forward to grab Jack’s chin, guiding their mouths together. All the while Reyes kept up his movements, deliciously rolling his hips and stroking Jesse  _ just _ right with his cock. Sandwiched between the two, he was helpless but to lean back against Reyes’ chest, resting his head against the older man’s shoulder while he tried to keep it down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other two kissing, it looked so soft and full of feeling, Jesse had a hard time looking away. Jack side glanced at him and squinted, then his hands found their way to Jesse’s chest, stroking over his nipples with gloved fingers. The smell of the leather invaded his senses, and he moaned in abandonment with the sensations bombarding him.

He heard them break the kiss with a loud popping sound, then Jack’s hands were brushing down his front until they landed in his lap and wrapped around his dick once more. Oh, but this was…an incredible feeling. He was overstimulated from every possible side and he knew he would be going over the edge soon. Even Reyes was panting now, even though he was still going at a relatively slow pace. Then the broad hand of the man behind him wrapped loosely around his throat and he spoke hotly in his ear. 

“D’you wanna come?” His question vibrated right through him and ended down at his cock. A moan was all the answer Reyes got, but the man only chuckled. “Seems you do.” He thrust up once, twice any Jesse mewled, tossing his head from side to side.  _ Just end it already _ , was whirring through his brain and he could feel himself approaching that edge, his hips bucking forward into the fist around him. Before he could succumb to it though, he could feel that Jack’s other hand had formed a grip around the base of his cock and balls, effectively stopping Jesse from reaching his orgasm, the other was still stroking though. He cried out in protest and frustration, but Reyes’ hand on his throat tightened just a little more. “Tell me what you want.” Reyes rumbled in his ear and Jesse cursed the man out loud. It only earned him another dark laugh. 

_ Shit _ , he wasn’t going to tell him he wanted them to keep using him till he came, no way. Let them finish and maybe he would be left alone. He was wondering if giving no answer at all was an option, but it didn’t look like it. “Seems you didn’t get the memo.” Reyes sounded annoyed, both of his hands tightening their grip. “You will finally give me an answer or I can suck your soul until you  _ die _ .” The last word was spoken so venomously, it sounded like a hiss. Overcoming his pride and fear, Jesse swallowed and turned his head to the side, away from the malicious voice in his ear. 

“Please.” Jesse breathed, but his face was twisted back to meet Reyes’ inquisitive stare. 

“Please what?” His voice had returned to its husky state, practically a purr now. Jesse bit his lip, screw Reyes’ threat of killing him. If he actually begged for this he was going to die of shame anyway. 

“Please, let me  _ kill _ you!” Jesse bit out and twisted his body to the side with all his might. All it earned him were bruises and scratches on his skin from all the hands holding him and wrestling him back into submission.

He was lying on his back, Reyes had slipped out of him during the commotion and was now kneeling in front, his face even darker than before and shrouded in black mist. Jack had a hold of Jesse again, his arms were caught above his head in a painful iron grip, while Reyes’ hands spread his legs wide forcefully. The man’s heavy and glistening erection jutted up from a nest of pubes and with one hand it was guided back into Jesse’s body, then the man’s hips pressed forward sharply, causing Jesse to wince in pain. His face loomed close. 

“You can’t follow orders even now I see.” Reyes mocked him and even though his Blackwatch days were long over, the jab still kind of stung. But before he could defend himself, Reyes bent his legs forward, practically folding Jesse in half. This way he was able to let go and had his hands free and they went to Jesse’s face, cupping it between them. “You asked for it,  _ pendejo _ .” He said and sealed their lips together. The kiss still came as a shock, because, well he had never kissed his former commander before this night and it was only the third time, so Jesse was again overwhelmed with the situation. Feeling Jack’s hold tighten, Jesse frowned at why he felt the need to, but then it dawned on him.

That tingling in his chest reappeared, all air seemed to be sucked from his lungs. Pain flared up in his arms, his head and finally his whole body, only to be overcome by a chilling numbness. Jesse panicked, he didn’t want his soul to be sucked out of him, he tugged violently at Jack’s hold on his hands, his legs tried to kick at Reyes, then to shove him away while his whole body convulsed. He could feel Reyes thrusting inside of him, was he getting off on this? He could hear his heavy breathing even through the blood rushing in his ears. And he kept going, their lips still connected, while Jesse was slowly losing consciousness. All his muscles seized up and an indescribable coldness seemed to take hold of his heart, it was surely going to stop beating any second now. Hot tears streamed down his face, the only thing he was left to feel at this point, his muscles had gone lax, his legs lay spread and his mouth slack. 

Finally, Reyes moved back with a moan so deep and guttural, it shook Jesse to the core. He could only lie there, quivering, aching, and weeping silently while he stared through half closed eyes at his tormentor. Reyes’ pupils were blown wide, overshadowing the fine red ring surrounding them, his mouth hanging slightly open in a lopsided grin and breathing deeply. His hips hadn’t stopped moving, only was he now going at a slower pace, but Jesse couldn’t feel anything.    


“Gabe...do you think you might have taken too much?” It was Jack’s quiet voice sounding concerned. Jesse wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Reyes’ gaze lifted to that of the man before him and the smile didn’t falter. 

“No.” He simply stated. “‘Sides, he’s more compliant now. Aren’t you,  _ cariño _ ?” A finger ran along Jesse’s parted lips, then went to Reyes’ own and he licked at it. “You have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from consuming all of you just now.” He caressed Jesse’s front, brushing down and stroking his now flaccid cock. “For you, I hope your stubborn ass learned its place for once.” The fingers kept tugging and pumping him, but Jesse’s cock didn’t show any interest, so Reyes’ barked a curt “Jack,” and his nipples were being played with. He was so weak now, apparently Jack didn’t even have to hold him down anymore. 

Jesse shivered and gasped, he slowly started to feel all the things being done to him again and he wished he didn’t. It felt great, the leather clad fingers tweaking and twirling his nipples, while another warm hand was stroking his cock and a thick shaft was brushing against his prostate. Jesse sobbed, this night was wringing him dry, and not only physically, but also emotionally. Soon he was fully aroused again, how fucked up was that? He wanted to hate himself, but even that was too much of an effort at the moment. Jack’s hands left his chest and instead tangled gently in his hair, tilting his head back so he was able to look in his eyes. 

“Please.”

He didn’t know what exactly he was asking for, mercy? An end? To come? But Jack had always been a just and fair commander, so asking him for help seemed the logical course of action, seeing as Jesse’s brain was kind of running on emergency protocol right now. 

“What do you need, Jesse?” Hearing his name spoken so kindly was like balm to his sore soul, forcing a few more tears out of his eyes. 

“Jus—” Jesse sniffed. “Just fucking end this already.” The hand in his hair stroked him soothingly. 

“You know what we need to hear.” Jack’s voice held an eerie calmness to it. It reminded Jesse of a parent talking their kid through a flu shot. Maybe he’d get a lollipop, too once this was over. Reyes was still busy rocking into him, harder now and stroking his dick with more vigour. Jesse moaned in frustration, his whole body felt raw and sensitive. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t give Reyes the satisfaction of giving in and surrendering this last bit of dignity he had left. So he bit his lip and said nothing more, which earned him a grunt from Reyes, who fell forward to talk to him. 

“Why are you being so hard on yourself, kid? Just say it and it’ll be over.” It sounded so reasonable, like the easy way out. Jesse moaned at all the pleasurable feelings washing over him, the knot tightening in his belly. He was getting closer again, his orgasm just out of reach. It wasn’t enough and he whined in frustration. His body was restless, squirming this way and that while he thrashed his head from side to side. Reyes’ hand on his dick pumped him slowly and deliberately while his hips snapped forward deliciously, expertly working him toward the edge over and over but never letting him go over it. When he did it once more, Jesse sobbed loudly and reached to grab the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. He was still so weak and basically helpless, there was no way he was going to get through this unscathed. 

It was too much, he wouldn’t make it through another near-orgasm only to be denied again. “P-Please…” Jesse breathed. He felt cool mist brush his face. 

“Please what?” Reyes murmured against his cheek, a little out of breath. 

“Please...let me—ngh—come!” Jesse wept openly, his need overshadowing his shame just a little. 

“Say my name.” Reyes hissed hotly and Jesse could see the red in the other man’s eyes burn through his tears. He whimpered. 

“R—Reyes.” Jesse said between sobs. The older man hummed appreciatively. 

“My first name.” It was a low murmur that was almost lost to Jesse due to his own harsh breathing. Never before had Jesse used his first name, it was too informal, too intimate. But this night seemed to be one to push and break boundaries. Jesse screwed his eyes shut. 

“Gabriel.” It was a hushed whisper, the name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. The older man moaned though, the sound reverberated through Jesse’s entire body. 

“That’s a good boy. Now, ask me again.” Oh man, why wasn’t he at all surprised? But he didn’t have another choice. Swallowing around his dry throat, Jesse planned to do it properly now and save him more hassle. 

“Please let me come...Gabriel.” He said loud and clear, causing the other man to growl animalistically and all the pulling, stroking, and thrusting began to speed up. Jesse held his breath, the sensations were incredible, but also starting to become too much. It kept becoming more intense by the second and he soon felt like he would just explode. He could feel himself reaching this point, finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. He was making noises non-stop now, a neverending stream of moans, whines, and sobs. Through the feelings and sounds permeating his senses, he could hear Reyes enjoy himself as well. The man was moaning, too and grunting between thrusts. 

“Come, cariño. Come for me.” He breathed hotly in his ear and all Jesse could do was hold onto the bedsheets while he felt himself being pushed over that edge. It was painful, it was intense and it lasted for an eternity. 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, he noticed two things: firstly, he had most definitely blacked out for a few seconds and secondly, Reyes was staring at him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Hmm, you were so beautiful when you came undone.” The older man purred and moved once inside of Jesse. The cowboy made a strangled noise, his body was oversensitive at this point and he squirmed in discomfort. A finger ran through the come on his belly, spreading it around a little. Then it was brought to his slack mouth and smeared on his tongue. Jesse was too exhausted at this point and simply let it happen. The taste of his own spent was weird on his tastebuds but he tried not to linger on it. 

Then Reyes pulled out of him and Jesse yelped at the painful and uncomfortable sensation. He was turned over on his belly unceremoniously and groaned. He heard shuffling in front of him, and at the metallic tinkling sound his ears perked up. Jack was removing his pants and that created vivid imagery in Jesse’s mind. Blood rushed back to his face, this couldn’t be happening. He was going to have intimate relations with (former) commander Morrison. His heartbeat sped up at the thought and a weird sense of longing but also trepidation lay on top of him. Just let the floor open up and swallow him whole. 

Big hands were hoisting his hips up until his ass was in the air, then another pair of gentle hands helped him prop himself up on his elbows. Jack was kneeling in front of him, naked from the waist down and only wearing his tight black compression shirt. Jesse gulped when he saw him, staring at the half erect cock right in front of him. Jack’s hands were now guiding him towards his lap, brushing through his hair and caressing his cheek. He was so gentle, and that made it all worse somehow. He could feel his face heat in embarrassment and the now dry tear tracks pulling at his skin. Their eyes met and the look of desire in Jack’s face made his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

“If you bite him I’ll fuck you with my shotgun.” Came the suddenly icy warning from behind Jesse. He shivered and lowered his gaze, trying to collect himself. It was obvious what they wanted him to do—what  _ Jack _ wanted him to do, he had to remind himself. Jack was not his ally here. He wet his lips and looked at Jack’s face under his lashes. Then he bent forward and gave his cock a tentative lick along its underside. When Jack didn’t give any kind of reaction, Jesse took it as affirmation and sucked on his cockhead. That made the older man hiss and stroke his scalp. He could do this, he thought, this wasn’t too bad and not like he never did this before either. Jesse closed his eyes and started licking and sucking quicker. The reactions Jack gave him were plenty and it filled him with a sick sense of pride. 

That was until he felt hands on his hips again and he was being guided back onto Reyes’ fat cock once more. A gasp was wrung from him and he needed a few seconds just to breathe. Fortunately, Jack didn’t mind, he was still cradling his head and giving him a look filled with lust. Reyes pushed him forward into Jack’s lap again and Jesse opened his mouth obediently in order not to get stabbed in the eye by the dick in front of him. It pushed all the way into his throat and Jesse pulled back sharply, coughing and sputtering.

“Gabe.” It sounded like Jack scolded Reyes, his gloved hand tilted Jesse’s head back and he met his inquisitive stare. “You alright?” The honest concern in the older man’s voice made Jesse’s eyes sting. Still, it was a stupid question, but Jesse didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. His arms were already shaking where he supported his weight atop Jack’s lap and Reyes wasn’t stopping his movements behind him, it was a weird feeling. Slowly, Jesse lowered himself down to put Jack’s dick back in his mouth. It was fully hard now, twitching and pulsing on his tongue. 

“Oh, but this feels amazing, Jesse.” Damn him, using his name like that with that husky voice. His cheeks burned and not just from humiliation but the act of pleasuring Jack turned him on, also the ploughing from behind was slowly having an effect again, Reyes angling his hips just so. 

After a few more minutes of sucking, Jesse’s jaw began to really ache and he was desperately hoping for Jack to finally come. His hopes came true only a few seconds later, Jack was grunting and Jesse felt his cock pulsing in his mouth, shooting come in Jesse’s throat which he partially swallowed out of reflex. The rest of it dripped down his chin into his beard. 

He watched Jack take his cock in hand to milk out the last drops, then Jesse was being lifted up and his face turned to the side. A slick tongue began licking at his face where Jack’s come was clinging to his skin. Jesse was disgusted, but it was also turning him on, fueling the fire within him. He mumbled something, but Reyes heard him. “What was that?” He asked. 

“You’re fuckin’ cowards.” Jesse repeated, louder this time but his voice was still wavering, his jab had no real venom behind it. Reyes cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, then aimed his gaze at Jack. “Gangin’ up on me.” A humourless laugh followed. “Never were one to play fair.” Jesse finished, his eyes trained on the man behind him. 

“Fair?” Reyes snickered. “Life ain’t fair, kid. You should know that.” He said and wrapped a hand around Jesse’s dick, squeezing him painfully tight. Jesse tried to suppress the yelp that followed, but failed and covered his mouth with his robotic hand when Reyes resumed his thrusting. His hand was removed by Jack, who had come closer again to say “Let me help you with that.” Then proceeded to kiss him. Jesse got lost in feelings again, Reyes’ movements became more erratic and forceful, he could hear him groaning behind him. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous together.” Then he came closer to Jesse’s ear to continue. “I’m gonna make you mine now.” Then he sped up even more before halting altogether, clutching Jesse’s hips painfully hard and Jesse felt the older man’s dick pump and twitch inside him, signalling his orgasm. 

Jesse toppled over and fell into Jack, who hugged his shoulders loosely and helped him get out of Reyes’ lap. 

With a last lingering bite to his buttcheek, Jesse was finally free from Reyes for the moment and he felt a slight sense of relief at that, like a shadow had been lifted off of him. 

“I’ve got you.” Jack said and softly stroked Jesse’s face, the latter trying not to get emotional at the comforting gesture. With a frown he shrugged out of Jack’s embrace and scrambled away from the older man, falling off the bed in the process. He fell on his abused ass and hissed through his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Reyes move to the bathroom lazily, then he sucked in a huge breath and addressed Jack, who was still sitting on the bed. 

“That’s enough. You will leave. Now.” Jesse’s voice sounded only barely whiney,  _ thank you very much _ , and he tried to make it sound confident. Across the room he could see Peacekeeper lying on the chair that was occupied with his clothes, but when he looked at Jack again he also realized that the man had noticed his glance. Before he could get up, Jack crossed the distance between them and pulled Jesse up by his forearms. 

In his still weakened state, Jesse’s struggles were laughable and he was maneuvered back onto the bed in no time. He landed on his back with an “Oof” and was immediately covered by Jack’s bulk. 

Jesse couldn’t help the prickling in his eyes nor the shiver running through him at the skin contact with his former commander who was declared dead years ago. Sure he was still attracted to him, he was still handsome, but he wasn’t the same person anymore. 

“Jack…” Jesse tried to reason with the man, maybe he would be himself without Reyes around.  “You don’t have to do this.” His eyes searched those of the other. “I know you’re not like that, not like  _ him _ . You don’t hurt people.” Jack only stared at him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jesse.” Jack said sincerely and damn, Jesse almost fell for it. 

“Then...let me go.” Jesse pleaded with wet eyes. Jack seemed to contemplate his words but then he sighed and looked away.

“Wish I could, son.” Regret sounded in Jack’s voice, but then he grabbed Jesse’s hands and pulled them above his head, lacing their fingers together. 

“Shit...don’t make me beg you, too!” Jesse whined. 

“Just let me—” Jack kissed his neck “—do this and it’s over. I promise.” There was an urgency to Jack’s words that made Jesse wary and he raised his gaze to search Jack’s eyes for signs if he was telling the truth, but those blue eyes had gotten hooded again and Jesse wasn’t able to make anything out in them. “I’ll be gentle.” Jack whispered in Jesse’s ear and Jesse wanted to believe all Jack’s promises,  _ needed _ to believe in them or he would surely go crazy. So he let his body go slack, a quiet surrender to the powerful super soldier on top of him. 

Jack gave him an apologetic look, then he leaned down and kissed Jesse’s collarbone, further down his chest to his navel, his hands trailing over Jesse’s nipples, arousing him with firm touches. Jesse’s breathing became deeper, his heart rate picked up and his body was beginning to feel the pleasurable things being done to him, he closed his eyes and imagined himself being nineteen again, and getting this sweet, sweet affection from his strike commander Morrison. 

Jack kissed and stroked him everywhere, then he touched his cock and Jesse bucked into the touch, even moaning loudly before covering his face with his flesh arm in embarrassment. A brief kiss there, then fingers trailed down to his entrance, checking if he was still loose and, well, it really only had been a few minutes since Reyes got out of him so Jesse was not surprised that Jack slid his cock in without any resistance. 

Jesse grunted when Jack bottomed out and felt the mattress next to his sides dip with the weight of Jack’s upper body balancing on his hands. The older man moaned low in his throat and Jesse saw that his eyes were closed. He was waiting for Jack to say something about how “nice and wet” he was, but Jack said nothing, opened his eyes and gave Jesse a look that made his cheeks burn. 

A hand slid through his hair and they kissed again, Jesse slowly getting lost in the sensations while Jack rocked them both gently, grabbing Jesse’s leg with his free hand to bend it upward. Understanding his hint, Jesse wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips so they were both locked together in an intimate embrace. The older man wasn’t playing around or trying to demean him, and Jesse was weirdly thankful for that. He was already close, a moan was wrung from his mouth while their tongues slid over each other sensually. His hands were wandering up to wrap around Jack’s neck, but already the other was pulling away a little. 

“What do you need me to do?” Jack asked him breathlessly and Jesse whined pathetically in answer. 

“Your hand on my dick!” Jesse whispered and Jack obliged him in the best way, touching him in firm, long strokes until Jesse spurted his come between them. 

Jack followed quickly after, but he pulled out and spilled his load on Jesse’s belly, mixing their come there.    


Jesse was a panting mess when he heard Reyes’ rumble.  “Jack, I wanted to see you fuck him.” He sounded disappointed, but Jesse could make out a hint of proudness in it. He felt sick again. 

“Sorry, it just overcame me, seeing you with him turned me on.” Jack sounded winded. 

Reyes’ smirk could only be described as wolfish when he crossed the distance to Jack, grabbing the other man by the back of his head to lean in. “I understand,  _ mi amor _ .” Reyes breathed and kissed Jack while Jesse got his arms beneath himself to crawl up the bed and rest his head against the headboard. 

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, it would be better to see what they were going to do next. Reyes turned to him first and the wolfish grin reappeared on his face, making Jesse’s stomach drop and cold sweat form on his brow, while his eyes darted between the two men standing at the foot of the bed. 

Reyes moved so suddenly, Jesse flinched hard and tried to flee instinctively, but a hand around his ankle pulled him downward so he lay flat on his back again, Reyes’ looming shadow above him. 

“Not so fast,  _ vaquero _ .” Reyes purred and stroked a finger along Jesse’s temple “You have to tell me how you liked Jack’s dick.” Jesse glanced nervously between Reyes and Jack. 

Jesse swallowed. “It made me cum. Is that what you wanna hear?” He asked with a frown. Reyes cocked his head, then glanced around to Jack, who stood passively to the side. 

“It seems you were awfully quick about it, Jackie-boy.” The man half laughs, then turns around to Jesse again, a glimmer in his eye. “You know our little cowboy likes it a bit…drawn out. Don’t you, Jesse?” His finger dipped between Jesse’s lips and pressed down on his tongue so hard Jesse had to follow the movement with his head so Reyes had him nodding along under the guidance of the finger in his mouth. “Yes, you do.” He crooned and as he straddled Jesse’s waist, he saw the younger man’s eyes dart frantically to Jack and that made Reyes hesitate briefly. 

“What is this?” He asked, but when no one answered him, he barked at Jesse “What happened here while I was gone for five fucking minutes?” He threatened to choke Jesse, whose hands were pulling at the iron grip around his throat. 

“I told him it would be done after I had him.” Came the quiet reply from behind and the grip loosened. Jesse coughed. The man on top of him turned around slowly, a frown on his face.

“And why would you do that?” He asked him slowly. Without a pause Jack answered.

“To make him give in to me.”

Jesse visibly blanched at the confirmation of his own stupidity, the last ray of hope vanishing in a heartbeat. 

“Didn’t even have to hold him down, he clung to me like a bitch in heat.” Jack hammered the last nail into his coffin. Jesse was ready to die, just let them kill him and at least this would be over. With a snort, Reyes shook his head, patting Jesse on the cheek roughly.

“Poor kid thought it was over. Jack, you sadistic son of a bitch.” He snickered and studied Jesse’s face with an intensity that had him squirm uncomfortably. However, the blatant betrayal of his foolish trust he put in Jack had Jesse feeling his heart constrict. This hurt more than anything that had been done to him tonight. 

“Let this be a lesson to you, Jesse. Don’t trust anyone, especially not a guy who wants to screw you.” He tipped Jesse’s head so he looked him in the eye. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you completely.” Reyes said and Jesse felt his blood run cold. “Bring me the syringe, Jack.” He called off to the side and kept Jesse’s disbelieving stare.  _ Oh fuck, no _ . Jesse started struggling again, but Reyes sat on him like he was a bronco trying to buck his rider off. A few minutes later Jack stood next to Reyes, syringe in hand.

“No!” Jesse’s eyes went wide when he saw the needle and tried again to get out from under the older man. 

“Shh,  _ cariño _ . It’s ok.” Reyes crooned. “We’re just going to make you sleep a little, is all.” He took hold of his flailing hands and trapped the metal arm between his thigh and Jesse’s body while he held the flesh arm out for Jack. The white haired man didn’t even have to look for a vein, Jesse had exerted himself so much, all the veins in his arm stood out in need of oxygen in their blood. Jack brought the needle down and Jesse had to watch in horror as it plunged in his skin with no resistance at all. All he could do was make a strangled noise. 

The liquid was pushed inside him slowly and seemed to take effect immediately. Jesse’s eyes began to droop and a small sob escaped him, along with a single tear before everything went dark. 


End file.
